Dance With Me?
by darkonesroses
Summary: There was a pair of heavy wooden doors that intrigued Belle... A Rumbelle dancing scene that everyone loved on Tumblr. please review!


There was a pain of heavy wooden doors that always interested Belle. She had been in the Dark Castle for a few months, had cleaned almost every inch, and yet had never been in that room. Her employer, Rumplestiltskin, said that she wasn't really required to go into that room, and it wasn't interesting enough to unlock. But Belle's curiosity was getting the better of her.

She was able to use a hair pin to unlock the door, and what she found amazed her. It was a ballroom,a huge ball room, with golden walls and floors, windows and glass doors leading to a balcony with a beautiful view. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the ceiling was painted to look like the sky, and angels looked down over the room, smiling gently. It was breath taking.

There wasn't much to clean. The floor needed a wash, but other than that, it was pretty clean, if not a little dusty. She began to wander around the room. Belle had been to balls before, since she was twelve, when she had first been introduced to Gaston. Since then, she had been a splendid dancer, or so her father had told her.

Letting her imagination run loose a bit, she imagined herself at a ball, with music and laughter and dancing. She imagined a young man bowing to her, asking her to dance she smiled and curtsied. She pretended to place one hand on his shoulder and hold his in the other hand and began to waltz with her invisible partner. She giggled at her silliness and wished for a real dancing partner.

"And what are you doing down here, dearie?" an all to familiar voice asked, making her jump. The party and her partner disappeared, leaving her alone with her employer, Rumplestiltskin, who was standing in the doorway.

"I was, ah, dancing," she said, and she could feel her cheeks heating. Why was she blushing? It was only Rumplestiltskin...

"I told you not to come in here," he said.

"You told me I wasn't _required_ to come in here," she corrected. "But I wanted to."

He seemed irritated by her statement and sighed.

"Why is this place locked away?" she asked. "It's beautiful. It could be used."

"No one would want to go to a ball at the Dark Castle, dearie," he said. "Besides I don't dance."

"You don't?" she asked. "Why not? It's so much fun, I'm sure you've had fun dancing before. Come on, dance with me." She held out her hands.

"No, I mean... I don't dance," he said. "I can't..."

"You mean... You never learned?" she asked, her hands dropping to her sides. He didn't answer, didn't look at her,focusing on his hands that were wringing almost nervously. She watched him for a moment more. Then she went over, took his hands, (causing him to stiffen with surprise and shock) and led him to the dance floor.

"Belle, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance," she said. "Now, you put one hand-"

"No," he said, snatching his hands away. "This is ridiculous. I have no reason, nor patience, nor desire to dance."

"Why not? Don't tell me the great, powerful Dark One is afraid of a little fancy foot work." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Me? Afraid? Don't be ridiculous," he said, rolling his eyes. "I have no need to dance, no one would want to dance with a monster."

"Well, I do, and you're not a monster," she said. "Come on, Rumple, please? Dance with me?"

He looked at her, his face almost unreadable, for the longest time. What she began to worry that he would disappear like he sometimes did, he sighed and held out his hand.

"Fine..." he groaned, rolling his eyes. She smiled wide and took his hands in hers, her pale creamy skin contrasting against his green and golden.

"Now, you just put one hand here, and one hand here," she said, placing his left hand in her right, and then his right to her waist. She could feel him tense and freeze as she did but she paid it no mind, simply placing her left on his shoulder. Looking up at him, his eyes were wide and his muscles tight. Was he really that terrified of simple contact? He had been like this when he had caught her from the ladder and when she had hugged him after sparing the thief's life. He had gone completely frozen by her touch. She felt so bad for him.

"Now, just follow my lead." she said. At first, he was stiff, following her footsteps like a man made out of wood and stepping on her toes. But then, slowly, he got the hang of it, and then he even started leading. He began to relax and smile, really smile.

Rumplestiltskin was dancing.

"See? You can do it," belle smiled. "You're doing great! You're a lot better than Gaston, I'll give you that."

"Oh? And how did your betrothed dance?" he asked.

"He was a complete oaf," she smiled, rolling her eyes. "He was always stepping on my toes."

"Well I did too..."

"Yes but he never got better."

Rumple laughed. He actually laughed as he twirled her. She laughed with him and their eyes met when she came back to face him. For a moment, she could almost see the human eyes without the reptilian look... he looked at her for a moment more before slowly pulling away.

"...I have to go." he said. "i have some deals to make."

"...Ah, deals again," she nodded, clasping her hands in front of her and focusing her gaze on her shoes. She didn't want him to leave...

"Indeed," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. "...Thank you for teaching me. It might come in handy in the future."

She smiled softly and looked back up at him. "You're welcome, Rumplestiltskin."

He nodded and looked at her. Belle ever so slowly stepped towards him until their chests almost touched. He didn't look at her with surprise or the want to back away, just looked at her. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't name, but she loved the feeling she had when he looked at her that way. She loved...

Rumple stepped back and away from her.

"I want my tea ready when I return this afternoon," he said.

"Alright..." she nodded, and he turned and left.

Belle stared after him, her heart pounding and head spinning. She couldn't believe this. But after all this time, it should have been quite obvious. She suspected she felt it since she fell form the ladder, but now she knew it.

She was in love with Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

On Tumblr, this was everyone's favorite prompt that i wrote and i hope you all like it! please review! i love feed back!


End file.
